


Only human after all

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginnings, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Humanity, I have to stop hurting Smuga, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reflection, Tearjerker, They both need a Hug, Watching Someone Sleep, pre Wilmuga, references to blood
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Być człowiekiem.Tak banalne i tak absurdalnie trudne, niezrozumiałe zadanie dla kogoś, kto człowieka nie widzi w sobie odkąd tylko pamięta.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, pre Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Only human after all

Ludzie krzyczą, gdy się czegoś boją.  
Ludzie płaczą, gdy ich coś boli.  
Ludzie śnią.  
Ludzie łakną.  
Ludzie krwawią.

Ukruszony kawałek szkła przecina skórę bez wysiłku, wystarczy go tylko mocniej oprzeć.  
Wbijany, znika szybko, tworząc grubą strugę krwi.  
Gęstej, ciemnej krwi.

Krwawi.  
Choć tyle łączy go z ludźmi.  
Przecież krwawi.  
Jest więc człowiekiem, prawda?

Co z tego, że nie spełnia żadnego z reszty warunków. Może sama krew też wystarczy?   
Może wystarczy po prostu krew.  
Może nie trzeba czuć, może nie trzeba się bać, może nie trzeba śnić.  
Wystarczy czasami krwawić, by być człowiekiem.  
Może nie trzeba rozumieć wszystkich wzruszeń i pragnień tych ludzi wokoło, przy których wystarczy nosić maskę, by się nie zorientowali.  
Tak, maska wystarczy.  
Wystarczy tylko kropla krwi.

* * * *

Sny są złe, bo nie przychodzą.  
Nie ma wirów obrazów, nie ma innych krain pełnych sennej mgły.  
Jest tylko ciemność.  
Gdy zamyka oczy jest mrok.  
I nie ma nic więcej, w tym mroku nie czai się nic. Jest tylko mrok w umyśle, który musi chwilkę odpocząć.  
Chwilka wystarczy. Dwie, trzy godziny i organizm przestaje zżerać sam siebie.  
I znów ma się siłę, by pędzić ku samozagładzie.

Ale sny są złe.  
Niektórzy ludzie nie znoszą snów.  
Więc może dobrze, że ich nie ma?  
Może nie trzeba śnić, by być człowiekiem?

* * * *

Strach to słabość, która daje siłę.  
Żałośnie sprzeczni ze sobą ludzie.  
Czy można chcieć się bać?  
Czy można tęsknić za uczuciem strachu?  
Za poczuciem, że jednak ma się coś do stracenia... że jednak na kimś, na czymś mu zależy.  
Że coś dla niego znaczy więcej. Że można go czegoś pozbawić. Że można go zranić.  
Że jest po ludzku słaby, podatny na cios.  
Że umie się bać.

* * * *

Łzy to naturalna reakcja organizmu, gdy coś zagraża gałkom ocznym.   
Po prostu.   
Naturalna ochrona, by nie stracić wzroku.   
Ludzie tak już mają. 

Czy to źle, że to tak samo bezmyślna, wyzuta z emocji reakcja jak kurczenie się mięśnia, by wykonać ruch?   
Może tak.   
Może po prostu tego jednego nauczyć się nie da. 

Może najlepiej będzie, jeśli skupi się na krwi. 

* * * *

Ludzie są inni. Ludzie czegoś chcą.  
To coś ich napędza, gna przez życie i nadaje mu sens. To coś ich wspiera. To coś dodaje sił.  
To coś jest cudowne w swej przeraźliwej nieuchronności.  
To coś jest przez nich nienawidzone i wielbione.  
To coś czyni ich ludźmi.

To źle, że on od życia chce już tylko świętego spokoju.  
To źle.

Bo po za krwawieniem z tymi dziwnymi ludźmi nie łączy go nic.

****

Andrzej Wilmowski jest człowiekiem.

Najbardziej ludzkim, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. Jest definicją człowieczeństwa. 

Bo on się boi, a to pcha go naprzód.   
Bo on ma coś do stracenia i nie chce utracić już nic. Bo to go przeraża.   
Bo czegoś chce, chce pewności i gwarancji dnia kolejnego. Chce wiedzieć, czy nikt już nie odejdzie. Chce nie tracić już nikogo.   
Bo wciąż zdarza mu się śnić o tych, których utracił. Po których płakał. Których odebrał mu los, gdy go zranił. Których stracił, których z ludzkiej słabości zapomnieć nie potrafi. 

Jest najbardziej ludzki ze wszystkich ludzi.   
Jest życiem, odbiciem wszystkiego, co w życiu może mieć wartość. 

Zraniony, zahartowany, zmuszony przez świat, by stać się silnym. By przetrwać. A jednak wciąż pozostający w jakimś stopniu swój, swój własny. Niezmieniony mimo mroku, idealista okradziony z domu.   
Ostatni błędny rycerz. 

Człowiek, który przetrwał pochód na rzeź.   
_Człowiek_... 

Tak wiele rozumie, tak wiele potrafi i tak wiele chce.

Ale nie rozumie i nigdy nie zdoła zrozumieć jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy.   
Nie wszyscy wokół niego są ludźmi.   
Niektórzy nigdy się ludzcy nie staną. I im też jest tego szkoda. A raczej szkoda być próbuje. Nie można przecież tęsknić za czymś, czego się nie miało.   
Ale wyobrażenie tak silnego, upadającego, błądzącego człowieka jest samo w sobie wizją cudowną.   
Zbyt miłą, by się od niej uwolnić. 

****

Andrzej Wilmowski jest człowiekiem bardzo domyślnym. Wiele widzi długo przed tym, jak mu się to powie.   
Wiele dostrzega nawet, jeśli nie powie mu tego nikt. 

I dlatego dziwi się sam sobie, gdy leży sztywno w jaskini i boi się ruszyć.   
Dziwi się, że wcześniej nie zauważył czegoś tak oczywistego. Dziwi się, że nie wyłapał ziarenka piasku wrzuconego w trybiki.   
Że się nie zorientował.   
Nikt mu tego nie mówił, tak.   
Ale pewnych rzeczy ludzie po prostu nie mówią, a one mimo to są. 

I dlatego Andrzej czuje się winny, że wcześniej nie zwrócił na to wszystko uwagi.   
Dlatego leży tak niezręcznie, nie śmiąc choćby małym ruchem zakłócić nocnej ciszy. 

Jaskinia jest ukryta wspaniale, co pozwala odpocząć bez konieczności trzymania warty. Ale jest też ciasna, wydrążona w ciemnej skalę niczym spora wnęka.   
I choć żaden z nich tego nie mówi, obaj postanawiają sobie nie spać i obaj to postanowienie łamią. 

Wilmowskiego budzi łoskot deszczu o kamienie i ryk burzy niszczącej las obok skalnego zbocza.

Nie budzi go dotyk, ani ciepło drugiego ciała na jego boku. Nie. To Andrzej wyczuwa dopiero, gdy rozbudza się całkowicie i rozgląda się po ciemnej jaskini, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie do cholery jest.   
W pierwszej chwili coś go paraliżuje, gdy rozróżnia na kocu ciężar ramienia przerzuconego przez jego pierś. 

Czeka długą chwilę, aż oczy przywykną do mroku na tyle, by w malutkiej dziupli ujrzał wyraźnie to, czego już zdążył się domyślić.   
A potem uśmiecha się w pierwszym odruchu, bo oto człowiek, który nie pozwala nikomu usiąść bliżej siebie, a co dopiero się dotknąć, śpi wtulony głową w jego żebra, obejmując ramieniem, ciasno do niego przytulony. 

Śpi.   
Śpi bezbronnie, bez opcji ucieczki od tego, co zrobił przez sen, nie myśląc, nie bojąc się, po prostu czując.   
Śpi bezgłośnie, skulony i zgięty, z mocno zawartymi w pięści dłońmi.   
I to właśnie zwraca uwagę Wilmowskiego, gdy udaje mu się dostrzec lewą dłoń śpiącego na nim przyjaciela.   
Rękę zaciśnięta jest do bólu, bardzo nienaturalnie, przecząc wszelkim odruchom, mocno i konwulsyjnie.  
Wilmowski sam nie wie, czemu sięga do niej delikatnie i powolnym, pewnym ruchem rozsuwa zgięte kurczowo palce, otwierając jego rękę.   
Wyczuwa opuszkami ślady po wbitych we wnętrze dłoni paznokciach. Delikatnie przesuwa palcami po wierzchu dłoni, by kojącym ruchem zwalczyć to atawistyczne zaciskanie ręki.   
Wyczuwa nieregularne zgrubienie po zasklepionej ranie. I w pierwszej chwili go to nie dziwi, odruchowo kształt blizny kojarzy się z pazurami albo kłami jakiegoś dzikiego zwierza.   
Ale zgrubień jest więcej...   
Sam nie wie, kiedy przesuwa rękaw kurtki i sunie palcami dalej, z niemym bólem wyczuwając kolejne ślady.

Nagle Smuga porusza się przez sen, jakby nawet tak ostrożny, przelotny dotyk mógł go obudzić, bo jest zbyt wielkim wstrząsem.   
Wilmowski zabiera rękę od razu, przenosząc ją na jego bark. 

I choć wie, że należy zrobić coś zgoła odwrotnego, poprawia ostrożnie koc na plecach przyjaciela i zamyka ramiona na nim.   
Pozwala mu spać i nie rusza się aż do rana.   
Pozwala mu słuchać bicia swojego serca. 

Uśmiecha się słabo, gdy Smuga przez sen poprawia głowę na nim, by móc wygodniej robić sobie z niego poduszkę.   
Nie odsuwa go od siebie.   
Małymi ruchami jeździ po jego plecach samymi opuszkami i niemal niesłyszalnym nawet dla niego szeptem powtarza kilkukrotnie te same słowa:

\- Już dobrze... już śpij. Jestem. 

Jest.   
Nie zasypia już tamtej nocy, zbyt pochłonięty myślami, które wiodą go tylko do jednego wniosku. 

Bo czuje z jaką ludzką potrzebą, z jaką tęsknotą za drugim człowiekiem trzyma go wciąż śpiący.   
Bo czuje jak koszmarnie spięty jest, jak zawarte aż do bólu są jego mięśnie, szczęki, dłonie.   
Bo dopiero wtedy, tknięty domysłem, który przecież może być błędny, zaczyna dostrzegać małe szczegóły, które przegapił dotąd. 

I jest mu z tym źle.   
Tak źle, że wniosek może być tylko jeden. 

I gdy nad ranem burza cichnie, Wilmowski jest już w pełni spokojny. Bo ułożył w głowie, co musi zrobić.   
Bo wie, czego chce i czego się boi.   
Wie, że nie chce już nikogo więcej utracić.   
Wie, że umie komuś pomóc. 

Leży w bezruchu, z błąkającym się po twarzy, smutnym półuśmiechem, patrząc jak powoli, równomiernie unoszą się jego plecy w oddechu.

Jak nareszcie twarz traci nieludzko obojętny, kamienny wyraz.

Jak jest zmęczona. Jak ufnie jego ramię wciąż trzyma przy sobie drugą osobę.

Jak nareszcie ten jeden człowiek nie jest w stanie kłamać, że ze wszystkim poradzi sobie całkiem sam.

Jak nareszcie nie ma na twarzy maski.

I jest tylko człowiekiem.

Niewyobrażalnie samotnym, zranionym człowiekiem, który boi się czegoś, czego sam nie umie nazwać i chce czegoś, czego jeszcze nie rozumie, choć może już o tym śni, skoro uśmiecha się sennie i ciepło, poprawiając znów głowę na jego piersi.

I tego człowieka Wilmowski postanawia ochronić przed wszystkim. Nawet przed nim samym. 


End file.
